The dark side of pandora
by Pieguy987
Summary: This is the aftermath of Borderlands 2. Axton is thrown into another adventure on the dark side of Pandora. This Axton is based off of my Commando that I play Borderlands mostly with.
1. Welcome to the dark side

**Borderlands: The dark side of Pandora**

**By: Pieguy987**

Disclaimer: I do not own borderlands.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the dark side  
**

I had beaten the warrior. Slain Jack. Destroyed invincible creatures. I made it to level 55. Axton is my name, the commando. I carry some of the rarest loot Pandora has to offer. I am proud of it, yet I know I still have a long way to go before its perfect. I am a legend, yet I am still alive. I lived Jack's fury. I am the person they all look up to. Now I am on my way to a different part of Pandora. Hundreds of vaults could be waiting for me. I carry weapons of my level, I killed many, but I wont fall until I am ready to fall. Nobody can force me to stop. I will open these Vaults, and take the treasures they hold. I should know better by now, but I am taking a train. This time Handsome Jack isn't inviting me, its Lilith. She moved away from sanctuary to explore Pandora for new vaults. She ECHO'd us in sanctuary about three days ago. She said she was in a location called Rockhiemer, and she said she has found a few, and rumors say many more await. I haven't found all the Vaults on this side of Pandora, but the more you look, the harder they are to find. Anyway, this part of Pandora is nicknamed "The Dark Side". For good reason too. Moons of Pandora never move on this side and the dozens of them block out the light in many locations. Along with with Lilith, Scooter also moved to this side of Pandora in search of job opportunities. As soon as he figured out about the new Vaults, he knew many would be rushing there to try controlling some of the vaults, so now he has many Catch-A-Ride stations and is making more so he can make a living, on the dark side of Pandora. The part that I was most excited for though, is that there was no Hyperion, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be worse. Even though though Jack is dead, Hyperion still exists, and is now stopping the construction of loaders. They did this because they lost a lot of money from destroyed robots that really weren't all that efficient. Plus they make a lot of money from the New-U station and their weapon manufacturing. I think we accepted this because they offered peace and we didn't want to go to war with them again. They will be on the dark side of Pandora, but only for the reason to set up vendors, and New-U stations.

The train is passing through a tunnel, its pitch black for a moments and then the lights flicker on. I looked at my turret, this piece of machinery and I have been through a lot, and saved my life numerous times. I was really worried though, I didn't know what kind of creatures wait for me at the end of this train ride. Lilith did tell me that many of the creatures were very similar. Also the Bandits and Bloodshots had already inhabited the area. Sir Hammerlock was there too, he heard about the different and new creatures in this dark side of Pandora, so he couldn't leave any sooner. Another thing that was amazing, no Claptrap! He literally made me kill myself because he wouldn't shut up once. I was sitting thinking these things and Lilith ECHO'd me.

"Hey kid how are you?" she asked. Before I could answer she continued. "Look I need to warn you about some creatures that are a little different than the ones in the other side of Pandora. Some Bullymong like creatures roam these parts, but these ones can shoot blades. They are powerful so watch out. Another is a Skag mutated differently from the ones on the other side of Pandora. It has wings, its almost like a cross between a Rakk and a Skag, watch out though they are moderately healthy and very fast. The last one I think I need to warn you about is a mutation of a Crystalisks, it has a propeller growing out of its back, it can fly. I bet there is even more and even worse, but that's all I know of for now. Hope to see you soon kiddo." She disconnected.

I thought of these creatures. It sounded very odd, and since I hadn't seen them, I was a little scared. I didn't know what I should have equipped for when I get off, I laid down on my seat, looking at the ceiling of the train. I almost fell asleep but somebody slapped me. I jumped up quick with my Infinite pistol aiming right at her face. It was Patricia Tannis.

"Sorry about that but your posture was looking all wacky." She said while pointing the pistol away from her face. "I am just here to tell you to collect samples of these beasts, that I heard about that were all mutated, because you know I am very interested in mutated beings. I'll even make an almanac for you! See you later!"

She walked away, what a nut. I didn't even think she was on this train. There was one other person I knew that was on this train, Marcus, like most of us he was on a quest for money. He was going to set up his gun and ammo machines. He also made a deal with Dr. Zed to set up Zed's Meds machines. Which will be nice.

I don't know why this thought bothered me all the sudden, but I thought the tunnel had not ended yet because it was still dark. I looked out my window, and I could see the silhouettes of crooked dying trees and behind them a bright orange moon with the shadow of the Hyperion space station on it. It seemed like the only light source because everything i saw had an orange tint like a pale version of the moon's color. It was odd, scary, and exciting. I saw a pack of bullymongs and skags fighting. A voice on the intercom said, "Welcome to the dark side of Pandora" and train started to slow down. I was there.


	2. Rockhiemer

**Chapter 2: Rockhiemer**

I stood in front of the train's doors awaiting my entrance. Apparently Rockhiemer is an ancient city, many ruins are around the place, and the place had a sense of a dark past. The doors of the train opened for my entrance, instead of doing something cool, I just took in my surroundings to get a certain sense of my new home. The town was lit up by light poles that would flicker every once in a while, and the fog was very thin. It was warm, and the air tasted like a swamp. It made a cool feel to such an odd place. The ruins surrounded the city. Buildings that had been made stood low, and on top of boards so they wouldn't sink into the mud. The city was not very big, but i could see some Crimson Raiders working to make it bigger. I was so sucked up into this, that I totally forgot I was supposed to be putting on a show. I smiled and waived, everybody was excited to see me in person. The only problem is that Hyperion hasn't added a fast travel station here, not yet that is. I didn't give a speech, I really didn't feel like it. I walked off the stage and waived while walking off. Two people I haven't thought about for a while were waiting for me, Brick and Mordecai.

"SLAB! Its great to see the biggest bad ass on Pandora again!" Said Brick, "Are you ready to kick some ass!?"

Mordecai butted in and shut him up. "Don't freak out the poor guy, let him get used to this place first. Anyway I only have two things to say to you, you should have brought booze because this place doesn't have jack for booze. And two, we have a home, a safe, and a place to sleep, A.K.A. we got a new headquarters! I'll take you over there now."

We walked over there, it was one of the few places in the town made out of a metal. The others were Ms. Moxxi's bar, and Marcus's gun store. Inside the headquarters. It was basically the same as the one in Sanctuary. Even the upstairs. In the center of town was a pole with a flag on it. The flag had a Vault symbol on it signifying who we are. At the bottom of the pole was a proud figure, it was what we got from Hyperion as a peace offering. It was Butt Stallion. We were proud of this thing, because it signified our victory. I came up to it and pet it. It was a very nice pony. Brick walked up to me and punched me on the shoulder.

"Want to see something cool?" he said, I nodded while he said, "Follow me." We were walking to the outskirts of town where several ancient ruins lay. I felt my boots the whole way squishing in the mud, and I sweated hard from the heat. This ancient ruin was a pyramid. The door was cracked open slightly. Brick punched the middle of the barrier and it shattered into dust. We stepped inside and I couldn't see anything past my nose because it was so dark. I lit up my flashlight and shined it around the place, nothing was in here except a coffin and dust every where. Brick walked up to the coffin and tried to open it. I thought to myself, "I don't think I would want to do that if I was him." The coffin wouldn't budge, "Well Slab that stinks, there is usually some good stuff in these." I walked up to it and I saw a little button on the side, I pressed it and it popped right open. The coffin had rare weapons in it, it was pretty cool. Brick said, "You are smart slab! It is kind of awesome though, because last time I opened one of these suckers, a legendary weapon dropped." It was good to know that these coffins were a great loot source. Opening these would cost me some rocket launcher ammo but who really cares!? "Alright slab, I got stuff to do. I'll be at the headquarters if you need me!"

I stayed inside the ruin for a little bit comparing my weapons. I could have gone and explored, but I was admiring this ancient box holding modern weapons. None of these weapons were much compared to mine, but they were still good to look at. It was also kind of nice in the pyramid. It kept a cool breeze and a relaxing temperature surrounded me making me feel great.

This was all fine and well and I almost fell asleep on the coffin. I didn't though, because I heard a scream, and some gunshots go off, along with the scream of a burning Varkid. The town was under attack.


End file.
